Disney Princess/Gallery
Images of the Disney Princesses. Art and Animation ScreenHunter_01_Jun__25_19_40.jpg|The 10 Princesses in ballgown deluxe 9781405373593.jpg|'Disney Princesses' (Shows Rapunzel's Princess Dress for the first time.) Picture1.png|Official Disney Princess 2012 Calendar Poster Heavy_Metal_Princess.jpg accueilvisuelprincesse.jpg|Rapunzel with the more popular princesses. Disney_Princess_Magic_Glows_From_Within.jpg Disney_Princess_Metalic_1.jpg Disney_Princess_Metalic_2.jpg Disney_Princess_Fairy_Tale_Songs_Soundtrack.jpg tumblr_lh563chT2o1qavcdp.jpg 9780736428286.jpg|Disney Princesses tumblr_lfwemoZjmN1qde10po1_500.png tumblr_lh567anqDQ1qavcdp.jpg tumblr_lh5651d4dE1qavcdp.jpg 51-QIOj84-L._SS500_.jpg tumblr_lh565owXGK1qavcdp.jpg tumblr_lh5697nFEE1qavcdp.jpg 51BFSfbs1IL._SL500_AA300_.jpg Disney-Princess-shadows-with-Rapunzel-disney-princess-18052592-400-550.jpg|9 of the Disney princesses' sillouhettes Disney-Princess-Group-disney-princess-24608767-1440-900.png|Disney Princess wallpaper Tumblr lcmwwcJvza1qejy7ro1 400.jpg|Golden Disney Princess Golden_disney_princess.jpg Disney-princess1.gif Disney Princess-07-o.jpg Disney Princess-06-01.jpg 800px-Disney-Princess-Lineup-disney-princess-11846005-1280-800.jpg new-disney-princess-lineup-rapunzel-disney-princess-18212648-1280-800.jpg Disney princess alice.jpg|The eight main Disney princesses with Alice Princesas-Disney.jpg New-Pictrue-of-Disney-Princess-disney-princess-28784019-579-414.jpg Disney_Princess_2010.png Screen shot 2012-03-10 at 5.16.28 PM.png Screen shot 2012-03-10 at 5.17.17 PM.png D-500-380__27823.1328094908.1280.1280.jpg|Art of the Princesses, with Minnie Princess Shimmer- 1280x800 copy.jpg Disney_Princess_Jewel.png Disney-Princess-Wallpaper-disney-5.jpg Original_six.jpg Disney_Princess_Original_Six.png Disney_Princess_Original_Six_2.png Disney_Princess_Promotional_Art_20.jpg Original eight.jpg Disney_Princess_Promotional_Art_17.jpg Disney_Princess_Promotional_Art_18.jpg Disney_Princess_Promotional_Art_19.jpg Disney_Princess_Original_Six_3.jpg Disney_Princess_Garden_of_Beauty.jpg Disney_Princess_Garden_of_Beauty_2.jpg Disney_Princess_Garden_of_Beauty_4.jpg Disney_Princess_Garden_of_Beauty_3.png Disney_Princess_Garden_of_Beauty_5.jpg Disney_Princess_Garden_of_Beauty_6.jpg Disney_Princess_Garden_of_Beauty_7.jpg Disney_Princess_Garden_of_Beauty_12.jpg Disney_Princess_Garden_of_Beauty_8.jpg Disney_Princess_Garden_of_Beauty_9.jpg Disney Princess Garden of Beauty 10.png Disney_Princess_Garden_of_Beauty_11.jpg Disney_Princess_Tiana_and_Rapunzel_Wallpaper.jpg Disney_Princess_Easter.jpg 85h4286_ced3aed454_z.jpg Halloween_Disney_Princess_3.jpg 2010_Disney_Princess.jpg Disney_Princess_Promotional_Art_16.jpg Disney_Princesses_Wearing_Tiaras.jpg ImagesCAKBZOU6.jpg 549293_10150636267532620_364023848_n.jpg|All 10 Disney Princesses Disney Princess before transforming into their redesigns.png|Disney Princess, before transformed into their redesigns... Disney_Princess_Promotional_Art_13.jpg Disney_Princess_Promotional_Art_10.png Disney_Princess_Promotional_Art_11.png Disney_Princess_Promotional_Art_12.png Disney_Princess_Promotional_Art_15.jpg Disney_Princess_transform_to_redesign.jpg Princess2012.png|The first redesign of the Disney Princesses in 2012. Pre-redesign.jpg Disney-Princess-disney-princess-34417066-500-225.jpg Disney_Princess_Promotional_Art_14.jpg disneyprincess updatedapprearance 2013.jpg|The Princesses' updated design by the start of 2013 Disney-princess-2013-redesigns.jpg|The 10 princesses in their 2013 redesigns Making Magic as a Production3.png Disney-Princess-disney-princess-34121126-661-465.jpg 2013disneyprincess.jpg 380x570_product_media_22001-23000_FP2942_DISNEY_PRINCESS_grid.jpg|Disney Princess poster with Merida Disney Princess season 5.png Disney Princess season 5_2.png Disney Princess season 5_3.png 71CiGHp.jpg capadvdsailormoon2.png|The symbols of the Disney princesses tumblr_mo21bsEb3L1qgsmfro1_1280.jpg visittheprincesses.png disneyprincessuk.png Disney_Princess_Promational_Art_1.jpg Disney_Princess_Promational_Art_2.jpg Disney_Princess_Promational_Art_3.jpg Disney-Princess-Calander-disney-princess-34422674-994-988.jpg Disney-Princess-Calander-disney-princess-34422675-1024-1024.jpg Disney-Princess-34426886-1024-1024.jpg Disney_Princess_Promational_Art_4.jpg Tiara.png DisneyPrincesscanbe.jpg 7itu.png 1886894dp.png|The Princesses in their actual designs Disney_Princess_Promational_Art.png Disney_Princess_Redesign_14.png Disney-Princess-disney-princess-34346340-500-388.png Disney_Princess_Palace_Pets.png Disney_Princess_Christmas.jpg 715xqvSpsEgrL. SL1500 .jpg Disney_Princess_I_Am_A_Princess_Weekend_Banner.jpg Disney_Princess_Redesign_18.png Disney_Princess_redesign_15.jpg Disney_Princess_Promational_Art_5.jpg Disney_Princess_Promational_Art_6.jpg Disney_Princess_Promational_Art_7.jpg Disney_Princess_Promational_Art_8.jpg Disney_Princess_Promotional_Art_9.jpg Disney_Princess_Redesign_20.jpg Disney_Princess_Redesign_21.jpg Disney_Princess_Redesign_22.jpg Disney_Princess_Redesign_23.jpg Disney_Princess_Redesign_16.jpg Disney_Princess_Redesign_24.jpg Disney_Princess_Redesign_25.jpg Disney_Princess_Redesign_19.jpg Disney_Princess_Redesign_26.png Disney_Princess_Redesign_27.jpg Disney_Princess_Redesign_28.jpg Disney_Princess_Redesign_29.jpg Disney_Princess_Redesign_30.jpg Disney_Princess_Redesign_31.jpg Newdisneyprincessmerida.jpg tumblr_mwky7umL7X1r4y37ao2_1280.png|The 2D Disney Princesses tumblr_mwky7umL7X1r4y37ao1_1280.png|The "New Era" 3D Disney Princesses MAR13_Feature_Princesses1-768x345.jpg Disney-style-costume-changes-of-princesses.jpg|8 of Disney Princesses costume changes in their original films (including Esmeralda and Charlotte La Bouff) Disney-princess-line-stickers.jpg|Stickers in LINE. 10653297_704303072950851_2804623001367363690_n.jpg DisneyPrincessReporter.png New-Disney-Princess-Design-disney-princess-37302047-689-329.JPG|New Disney Princess design. Disneyprincess2015.jpg 87663 DisneyPrincess HP 2014 0726 WLC2 1405377770.jpg 113831_DisneyPrincess_HP_2015_0113_WLC1_1420238139.jpg 113831_DisneyPrincess_HP_2015_0113_WLC2_1420238140.jpg 07397_3.jpg 07397_1.jpg 07397_4.jpg 07397_2.jpg DisneyPrincess2015.jpg 600648_10151282273712620_1666260629_n.jpg 554512_10151273014302620_1182212377_n.jpg Picture2qewd.png tt200_multi_princess_20120709.jpg Disney Princess Redesign 29-600px.jpg 12dp.jpg M cp princess 20150320.jpg|Disney Princess homepage @ Disney Store 61b1+bqemmL. SY400 .jpg|Watercolor-style redesign Palace Pets - Disney Princess.png Disney-Princess-disney-princess-33889819-500-352.jpg 9f21ecda-6e89-4482-8d89-d50ee8b41add_560_420.jpg Fwb disney-princess 20150320.jpg 032515A BP TRU Disney-Princess.jpg 452034205 640.jpg DisneyPrincess_Header_0401.jpg DisneyPrincessWallpaper800.jpeg Screen Shot 2015-10-09 at 1.35.14 PM.png New 5 and Original 6.jpg|The additional five and the original six disneyprincesa.png PHOTO.jpg Disney-Princesses-disney-princess-39241462-1024-1024.jpg Disney-Princesses-disney-princess-39241465-1024-1024.jpg Disney-Princesses-disney-princess-39241557-992-992.jpg Disney-Princesses-disney-princess-39241463-1024-1024.jpg Rapunzel-redesign-disney-princess-39197864-640-640.jpg Tiana-redesign-disney-princess-39197860-640-640.jpg Princess-Mulan-disney-princess-39040277-722-722.jpg Princess-Ariel-disney-princess-39040276-900-900.jpg fun.jpg Princesses and the're Princes.jpg|Princesses with they're Princes Pr.png|Snow White and Belle Logos Disney_Princess_Logos.png Disney_princess_render_pack_1_by_zoisitesarugaki-d7o5fs5.png|Official Disney Princess Logo Disney-princess-logo2.jpg Disney Princess 2014 Logo.png|Disney Princess Logo (2014-Present) White Disney Princess Logo.png Descriptions Snow-White-disney-princess-33526860-441-397.jpg|Snow White Cinderella-disney-princess-33526861-441-397.jpg|Cinderella Aurora-disney-princess-33526862-441-397.jpg|Aurora Ariel-disney-princess-33526864-441-397.jpg|Ariel Belle-disney-princess-33526865-441-397.jpg|Belle Jasmine-disney-princess-33526879-441-397.jpg|Jasmine Pocahontas-disney-princess-33526895-441-397.jpg|Pocahontas Mulan-disney-princess-33526903-441-397.jpg|Mulan Tiana-disney-princess-33526906-441-397.jpg|Tiana Rapunzel-disney-princess-33526908-441-397.jpg|Rapunzel Merida profile.jpg|Merida descriptors.jpg DS Borders Cp FWB SnowWhite 20120926.jpg Cp FWB Cinderella 20120926.jpg Cp FWB SleepingBeauty 20120926.jpg Cp FWB LittleMermaid 20130829.gif Cp FWB BeautyBeast 20120926.jpg cp_FWB_Aladdin_20120926.jpg Cp FWB Pocahontas 20120926.jpg Cp FWB Mulan 20120926.jpg Cp FWB PrincessFrog 20120926.jpg Cp FWB Tangled 20120926.jpg Cp FWB Brave 20120926.jpg 2D Redesigns character_hero_disneyprincess_snowwhite_cdbfba38.jpeg character_hero_disneyprincess_cinderella_2cbfe328.jpeg character_hero_disneyprincess_aurora_f78fbc81.jpeg character_hero_disneyprincess_ariel_12325e3f.jpeg character_hero_disneyprincess_belle_d30771bc.jpeg character_hero_disneyprincess_jasmine_5da798e8.jpeg character_hero_disneyprincess_mulan_c3119a9a.jpeg character_hero_disneyprincess_tiana_c6c8fed1.jpeg character_hero_disneyprincess_rapunzel_f1cf5ad3.jpeg character_hero_disneyprincess_merida_41003fa9.jpeg Icons DP-Snow White.jpg DP-Cinderella.jpg DP-Aurora.jpg DP-Ariel.jpg DP-Belle.jpg DP-Jasmine.jpg DP-Pocahontas.jpg DP-Mulan.jpg DP-Tiana.jpg DP-Rapunzel.jpg|2D Rapunzel Tangled_Rapunzel_Icon.jpg|CGI Rapunzel from the Tangled website DP-Merida.jpg|CGI Merida from the American Disney Princess website 71f4eed0096b9f278c312eb39cdd5b24d9ab75ba.jpg|2D Merida from the German Disney Princess website 2D Redesigns character_disneyprincess_snowwhite_af657aba.jpeg character_disneyprincess_cidnerella_fbe77f43.jpeg character_disneyprincess_aurora_37964038.jpeg character_disneyprincess_ariel_262253c9.jpeg character_disneyprincess_belle_17034676.jpeg character_disneyprincess_jasmine_5de335ba.jpeg au_character_disneyprincess_pocahontas_nr_02_cf07ca7c.jpeg character_disneyprincess_mulan_693b57cb.jpeg character_disneyprincess_tiana_0e0cedfa.jpeg character_disneyprincess_rapunzel_6c5af509.jpeg character_disneyprincess_merida_00154cb9.jpeg Theme Parks and live appearances 5794676545 c153000f6d b.jpg|Snow White, Rapunzel and Aurora on The Princess Float in Mickey's Soundsational Parade 5794700019 27666de4df b.jpg|Belle and Cinderella on The Princess Float in Mickey's Soundsational Parade princessliveaction.jpg|Tiana, Cinderella and Belle at the Disney Store in Times Square Grand Opening mer485858SMALL.jpg|All of the Disney Princesses in Disneyworld Printed Media Tiana-Rapunzel-Cenicienta-Cinderella-Cute-and-Cuddly-Stickers-Disney-Princess-Princesas.png Disney princess little golden book library.jpg A royal christmas.jpg I Am a Princess.jpg Disney princess collection.jpg Disney princess collection books.jpg 61-SR4u+iJL.jpg 102119615.jpg 9780756666866 p0 v1 s600.JPG More 5-minute princess stories.jpg Disneys 5-minute princess stories.jpg Disney princess the essential guide.jpg Disney princess the essential guide dk.jpg Disney princess the essential guide 2008.jpg Disney princess essential guide.jpg Cupcakes and more.jpg Magical recipes.jpg 6188XuP8pCL.jpg Royal recipe collection.jpg Princess poems.jpg Disneys princess storybook collection.jpg Disney-Princess-Books-with-Merida-disney-princess-34420074-444-500.jpg Disney-Princess-Books-with-Merida-disney-princess-34420069-351-500.jpg Disney-Princess-Books-with-Merida-disney-princess-34420066-362-500.jpg Disney-Princess-Books-with-Merida-disney-princess-34420075-419-500.jpg Disney-Princess-Books-with-Merida-disney-princess-34420065-499-500.jpg Disney-Princess-Books-with-Merida-disney-princess-34420068-362-500.jpg Disney_Princess_Friends_Forever_Pop_Up_book.jpg Disney_Princess_Songs_to_Treasure_Book.jpg Disney_Princess_Happy_Easter_Princess_Book.jpg Disney-Princess-disney-princess-34346332-500-386.png Disney_Princess_Redesign_17.png disneyp2013.jpg Tumblr lk75kyf3UJ1qde10po1 500.jpg Disney_Princess_Fairy_Tale_Moments_Book.jpg Disney_Princess_Wishes_and_Dreams_Book.jpg Disney_Princess_A_Cake_To_Bake_Book.jpg Disney_Princess_Once_Upon_a_Castle_Book.jpg Disney_Princess_Royal_Runway_Book.jpg Disney_Princess_Royal_Treasury_Book.jpg Disney_Princess_Wish_Upon_a_Star_Book.jpg Disney_Princess_Princesses_Through_the_Seasons_Book.jpg Disney_Princess_Keepsake_Book.jpg Disney_Princess_Merry_Princesses_Book.jpg Disney_Princess_Perfect_Princess_Christmas_Book.jpg Disney_Princess_DK_Enchanted_Character_Guide_2014_Edition.jpg Disney_Princess_DK_Ultimate_Sticker_Collection.jpg Disney_Princess_Sharing_and_Caring_Book.jpg Disney_Princess_Book_of_Secrets.jpg Disney_Princess_True_Love_Book.jpg wishing-and-dreaming-dp-ultimate-guide.jpg|"Wishing and Dreaming" page from Disney Princess The Ultimate Guide to the Magical Worlds Pobrane (2).jpg Pobrane.jpg 91rTUaI7xOL. SL1500 .jpg 91dTSA6kvCL. SL1500 .jpg 81rmU-3PfWL. SL1500 .jpg Disney_Princess_Palace_Designs_Book.jpg Disney_Princess_Dear_Princess_Book.jpg Disney_Princess_Shapes,_Colors,_Counting_and_More_Box.jpg Disney_Princess_My_Princess_Collection_Book_Box.jpg Learn2DrawPr2.jpg Favdisprincess2 2.jpg Favdisprincess2 1.jpg Drawprinc1.jpg 1106485338.jpg|Japanese activity book with Aurora, Rapunzel and Ariel as brides 5160Lt8PF5L. SY400 .jpg 612Ui+nFcaL. SY400 .jpg Disney-Princess-disney-princess-16585506-400-400.jpg Disney Princess Storybook Collection 9-29-2015.jpg pic.JPG Merchandise 201378.jpeg|Classic Disney princess doll collection Original10.png|The original Classic Disney Princess dolls, alongside Tinker Bell and Esmeralda Disney_Princess_All_11_Princesses_Dolls_Boxed.jpg|Updated classic doll collection of the princesses dollsetwithart.png|Disney Animators Collection Baby dolls with concept art figurine.jpg|Figurines of the Princesses Disney_Princess_All_11_Princesses_Figurines.jpg|Figurines of the princesses castleplayset.jpg|Castle Play set (by Mattel) Disney_Princess_Ultimate_Dream_Castle_2.jpg|The Ultimate Dream Castle raredesignerprincessdolls.png|Designer Princess dolls princessdesignerdolls.jpg zizziglers1.jpg|Doll figurines of the Princesses (Also Features Esmeralda) Ultimate Disney Princess Collection.jpg|Ultimate Disney Princess Collection, featuring Merida as part of the collection. 120px-00012P.jpg|Disney Princess Doll Collection with Anna and Elsa. $T2eC16hHJIYE9qUcQYgzBQefutHHU!~~60_35.JPG|Disney Princess Little People toys 853853428bed454_z.jpg|Disney Princess Books (are included Jessie, Dot, Alice and Kida) 515KDDXBMPL. SL500 AA300 .jpg 616gZzbrhbL. SL500 AA300 .jpg 61YR2-ngI4L. SL500 AA300 .jpg HB42397.jpg $(KGrHqZHJDIE+F9K1ZthBP3do5Zhiw~~60_3.JPG $T2eC16ZHJGkE9no8iK0vBQsoJNNyyQ~~60_12.JPG|Plush dolls Disneyprincessschoolsupplies.png|Disney Princess School Supplies DisneyPrincessDressup.png|Disney Princess Marketed Dress Up Costumes 120px-00012sP.jpeg|Disney Princess pins pTRU1-16411869dt.jpg Playdoh-290x205-Ariels-Jewels_footer.png 1135223.jpg 0065356976823_500X500.jpg disney-princess.jpg DSCN3850.JPG Disney_Princess_Gift_Card.jpg Princess braclet.jpg Princess notebook.jpg Princess dolls.jpg Princess charms.png DIsney_Princess_Activity_Book_set.jpg Disney_Princess_Art_Kit_Case.jpg Disney_Princess_Ultimate_Dream_Castle_3.jpg Disney_Princess_Easter_Gift_Card.png Disney_Princess_Gift_Card_2.jpg Disney_Princess_MagiClip_Collection_Set.jpg DISNEY Little Kingdom MAGICLIP™ Playset.jpg DISNEY Little Kingdom MAGICLIP™ Fashions Giftset.jpg Disney_Princess_Reusable_Tote.jpg Disney_Princess_Tervis_Cup.jpg Disney_Princess_2013_Disney_Store_Pins_1.jpg Disney_Princess_2013_Disney_Store_Pins_2.jpg 201400003222 1.jpg 201400003222.jpg Disney_Princess_2013_Tin_Art_Case.jpg Disney_Princess_2013_Stationary_Kit.jpg Disney_Princess_2013_Activity_Book_1.jpg Disney_Princess_2013_Activity_Book_2.jpg Disney_Princess_2013_Treat-or-Trick_Bag.jpg Disney_Princess_2014_Stationary_Supply_Kit.jpg Disney_Princess_2013_Color_Pen_Set.jpg Disney_Princess_2014_Zip-Up_Stationary_Kit_1st_Version.jpg Disney_Princess_2014_Zip-Up_Stationary_Kit_2nd_Version.jpg Disney_Princess_2012_Reusable_Tote.jpg Disney Princess Royal Slumber Party Ariel and Rapunzel Dolls.jpg Royal tea cinderella and belle.jpg Disney_Princess_2014_Art-Kit_Case.jpg Disney_Princess_2014_Tri-Fold_Journal_1.jpg Disney_Princess_2014_Tri-Fold_Journal_2.jpg Disney_Princess_Stamp_Set.jpg Disney_Princess_2014_Happy_Meal_Time_Collection.jpg Disney_Princess_2014_Tin-Art_Case.jpg Build a Bear Princesses.png|Costumes for teddy bears. Disney_Princess_11_Princesses_2014_Doll_Collection_Set.jpg 9267047953344.jpeg 6459041263605.jpeg 9286045683389.jpeg 6459041263604.jpeg 6459041263602.jpeg DSMultiPrincssBTS14.jpg 2827047327239.jpg 2827047327296.jpg 3920056060710.jpg 3920056060778.jpg 9268041562635.jpg 9268041562862.jpg 9268041563003-3.jpg 9268041563205.jpg DSBpmbirthday12.jpg DSMultiPbacklunch13.jpg disneyprincesslunchbox.jpg disneyprincesswomensnightgowns.jpg|Women's nightgowns disneyprincessbackpack.jpg|Backpack disneyprincesscalendarbook.jpg|Calendar book disneyprincessclearbag.jpg|Clear bag disneyprincessorigamiset.jpg|Origami craft kit disneyprincessbest.jpg|Album art for "Disney Princess Best: Special Edition" IMG 20150514 173935.jpg IMG_20150508_153051.jpg|Nail polish set IMG_20150421_160543.jpg|Perfume set 3920056060832-1.jpg DSRainwearMPS15.jpg DSSwimMultiPrinDLXS15.jpg DSSwimMultiPrinS15.jpg 41J9deRuNJL.jpg 45664.jpg 10040_3.jpg Pez-Disney-Princesses-Toy-Candy-Dispensers-Pack-of-12-P14048842.jpg ABC's Once Upon a Time cb20130108092908.JPG|Ginnifer Goodwin as Snow White cb20130521014317.jpg|Jessy Schram as Cinderella cb20130424010846.png|Emilie de Ravin as Belle cb20130901200325.png|Sarah Bolger as Aurora cb20130119213704.PNG|Jamie Chung as Mulan 306Ariel.png|Joanna Garcia as Ariel cb20140408032358.png|Alexandra Metz as Rapunzel Queen Merida The Bear King.jpg|Amy Manson as Merida Collages tumblr_li2c7vdwPQ1qbemqao1_400.png|Symbols of the Disney Princess films First_kiss1.png|Disney Princesses' first kisses Concept_princess.png|Concept Art for all thirteen Princesses tumblr_ldph0y19rt1qbemqao1_400.png|Disney Princesses and their original voice actress tumblr_lcid1lsgT41qbemqao1_400.png|Disney Princesses and their sidekicks tumblr_lergmlXYWO1qbemqao1_400.png|Disney Princesses and their wishful song moments tumblr_lgqhrhqlZt1qbemqao1_r1_400.png|Disney Princesses and their dreamy moments First_meeting_classic.jpg|The Classic Disney Princesses first meeting their princes First_meeting_modern.jpg|The Modern Disney Princesses first meeting their princes First_meeting_ethnic_.jpg|The Ethnic Disney Princesses first meeting their princes tumblr_lev6rizIoD1qbemqao1_400.png|Disney Princesses and their happy moments tumblr_l9zenwgHxv1qbemqao1_400.png|Disney Princesses and their angry moments tumblr_lflwelClFy1qbemqao1_400.png|Disney Princesses and their sad moments tumblr_lcicoh3fgJ1qbemqao1_400.png|Disney Princesses and their happy endings tumblr_ltu8saeByx1qbemqao1_500.png|Disney Princesses and their shocked moments Princesses_Getting_Wet_By_Water-1.png|Disney Princesses Getting Wet by Water. Princess_crying1.png|Disney Princesses crying Princesses_with_villains1.png|Disney Princesses With The Antagonist. 4 Disney Princesses as Kids.JPG|6 Disney Princesses as kids in their feature films Concept_art_princesses.jpg|Concept art of the Disney Princesses 10 Princesses with companions.png|13 princesses with their allies dptitle.png|Disney Princesses and their movie title screens tumblr_mqmbp5JVoe1ssccu8o1_r1_1280.jpg princesssymbols.png|Symbols of the Princess films dpcollage.png mulan (2).png|Princesses and their animal friends. 1794590_740663529314805_2723143132999046876_n.png dancingdisneyprincess.jpg|Disney Princesses dancing moments Disney Winter Princesses.png|Disney Winter Princesses Video Games Disney Princess Games Disney Princess GBA game.jpg|''Disney Princess'' 61Q42GR6MAL.jpg|''Disney Princess: Royal Adventure'' Disney Princess Enchanted Journey.jpg|''Disney Princess: Enchanted Journey'' 2011 Princess game Wii.jpg|''Disney Princess Enchanting Storybooks'' Disney-princess-wii-cover.jpg|''Disney Princess: My Fairytale Adventure'' ﻿ ''Kingdom Hearts'' Renders Kairi KHII.png|Kairi, Princess of Heart, from the Kingdom Hearts Series Snow White.png|Snow White, Princess of Heart, from the Kingdom Hearts Series Cinderella (Dressed).png|Cinderella, Princess of Heart, from the Kingdom Hearts Series Alice_KHREC.png|Alice, Princess of Heart, from the Kingdom Hearts Series Aurora KHBBS.png|Aurora, Princess of Heart, from the Kingdom Hearts Series ArielKHII.PNG|Ariel, combat ally, from the Kingdom Hearts Series Belle KH.png|Belle, Princess of Heart, from the Kingdom Hearts Series Jasmine KHII.png|Jasmine, Princess of Heart, from the Kingdom Hearts Series Mulan.png|Mulan, combat ally, from the Kingdom Hearts Series Dive into the Heart Stations Station_Three_Princesses_KH.png|The Station representing the free Princesses of Heart at the beginning of Kingdom Hearts. Station Snow White KH.png|Snow White in the Dive to the Heart. Station Cinderella KH.png|Cinderella in the Dive to the Heart. Station Aurora KH.png|Aurora in the Dive to the Heart. Station Belle KH.png|Belle in the Dive to the Heart. Miscellaneous 2014WDSbannersA5.jpg 2014WDSbannersA4.jpg 2014WDSbannersA3.jpg 2014WDSbannersA2.jpg 2014WDSbannersA1a.jpg 2014WDSbanners2.jpg 2014WDSbanners1.jpg Category:Character galleries Category:Disney Princess galleries Category:House of Mouse galleries